The instant invention relates to chains and more particularly to a detachably interconnectable chain link and to a chain constructed therewith, which is particularly adapted for use in ornamental and jewelry applications.
A wide variety of chains comprising permanently interconnected links have been heretofore available for various applications, including jewelry and other ornamental applications. Further, various types of coupling links which are interconnectable with other links by manually manipulating them to closed or coupled positions have been heretofore available and various other types of interconnectable links and interlinkable members have also been heretofore available. The U.S. Pat. Nos. to FARMER, 725,235; HONABACH, 955,070; DONALDSON, 2,128,804 and WALLER, 2,740,253, disclose various types of devices which are exemplary of the known coupling links, whereas the U.S. Pat. Nos. to HANLY, 1,171,947; CHARLES, 2,714,269; SCHIGAS, 2,737,755 and NOBLE, 2,959,888, teach various other types of interconnectable links or interlinkable members. However, while the devices disclosed in these patents represent the closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware, they are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the detachably interconnectable link of the instant invention and to the chain constructed therewith, as will hereinafter be made apparent.
The instant invention provides a novel and effective detachably interconnectable chain link which is particularly adapted for jewelry and other ornamental applications. The link of the instant invention comprises connected first and second link elements having free terminal ends, wherein the link elements cooperate to define a link having substantially closed loops at its opposite ends. At least one of the link elements is resiliently flexible, and the portions of the link elements adjacent the terminal ends thereof converge and terminate in closely adjacent laterally offset relation. Accordingly, the link of the instant invention is snap-receivable in interlinked relation with a second link of similar configuration by first positioning the two links in substantially end-to-end relation so that the terminal end of one link is closely adjacent to the terminal end of the other link, The two links are then urged together so that at least one of the pairs of terminal ends is resiliently separated by an amount sufficient to accept the other pair of terminal ends therebetween until the two links are received in interlooped or interlinked relation. In the preferred embodiment of the link of the instant invention, the link elements are of substantially S-shaped configuration and they each have first and second free terminal ends. The first and second link elements are connected to each other so that they cooperate to define first and second substantially closed loops at opposite extremities of the link, the portions of the link elements adjacent the first free ends thereof converging to form the first loop and terminating in closely adjacent laterally offset relation, and the portions of the link elements adjacent the second free ends thereof converging to form the second loop in the same manner. Hence, the preferred embodiment of the link of the instant invention, which is defined by two S-shaped link elements, is of substantially figure 8-shaped configuration, and the link elements are in different planes throughout their extents, and they are preferably integrally molded of a plastic material which is at least slightly resiliently flexible. A plurality of links of this type are accordingly detachably interconnectable to form a chain wherein adjacent loops of sequential links are interlooped or interlinked and because the link elements are laterally offset, i.e., are in different planes, the chain has a substantially flat configuration.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective detachably interconnectable chain link.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective detachably interconnectable chain link for jewelry and other ornamental chain applications.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide a substantially flat ornamental chain comprising a plurality of detachably interconnected links of figure 8-shaped configuration.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.